Celica
Celica (セリカ, Serika) is one of the protagonists of Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She was mentioned in the official website for ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and in the name of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl track With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1), both sources use the name "Celica". Celica appears as DLC for Fire Emblem Awakening, where she was illustrated by erotic doujin artist Masatsugu Saito. Profile In actuality, Celica is Princess Anteze of Zofia, who was adopted by Mycen in order to save her from Desaix. She is the childhood friend of Alm and was raised with him by Mycen before she was left in the care of Nomah and put into hiding at the Novis Monastery. When Mila disappears, Celica, along with Mae, Boey, and Genny, leaves the monastery to investigate the cause. After defeating the pirate leader Dahha and gaining the forces of Valbar and his men, Leo and Kamui, Celica reunites with Alm at Zofia Castle, the two recollect on old times and Celica wonders why they are fighting and expresses that she does not believe King Rudlf to be as evil as they say. However, when Alm mentions that he plans to search for the missing Zofian princess, she claims there is no such thing and leaves to prepare to head for the Temple of Mila. Celica and her party are then forced to make a detour through the desert, along the way vowing to help Palla and Catria save their sister Est from Grieth. After defeating Grieth, one of the women he captured is revealed to know her mother, Liprica, the queen of Zofia, and reveals that she suffered from illness and died giving birth to Celica. To cheer her up, the woman hands her a circlet that belonged to Liprica, causing her to class change into Princess. Once she arrives at the Temple of Mila she learns that Rudlf sealed Mila in the Falchion and sets off to Duma Tower in order to unseal her. Along the way, she visits the Sage Hamlet and speaks to Hark, a banished sage of Duma who promotes Alm to Hero at Celica's request. At the top of Duma Tower. Duma's head priest Judah leads her army into a trap by playing off her concern for Alm and sets them up to be sacrificed to Duma. Eventually Alm comes to her aid, where she apologies for how she had treated him before, and together they defeat Judah and his daughters Marla and Heste, opening the way for Alm to defeat Duma. After the war she marries Alm and together they form the Kingdom of Valentia, with her kindness and wisdom aiding Alm in his rule. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |25% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% |} Overall Celica is one of the better characters in her route, and one of the better characters in the game. She is not quite as good as the very best (like Alm, Est, Sonia etc), but she is better than the majority of Magic users. All of her base stats are good other than her HP and Defense. Her growths are impressive aside from HP, Strength, and Defense, which are average. She will likely have high Skill and Luck, as well as relatively good Speed by the end of the game, meaning she will be one of the more evasive Magic users in the game. Sadly, Skill does not affect Magic Accuracy, so her good Skill stat will be for Critical strikes only. Celica's class, Priestess, has the unique ability to attack physically or with magic. Celica has a few problems that hold her back from being among the best. One problem is that she has average Strength growth, making her damage less impressive than it should be for a Lord character. This isn't helped by the fact that for the majority of the game, her spell list will consist of Fire, Thunder, and Angel. She does not get access to any really powerful spells (such as Aura or Arrow) until she obtains Ragnarok, the most powerful spell in the game. The problem is that by the time you learn it, you should be near the end of the game. On the upside, she learns Angel at level 5 which will make her very effective at fighting against the majority of monsters in the game from the very beginning. The other problem she has is the same as all Magic users in Gaiden: she is fragile, and has even lower HP than most of the other Mages you can get. Celica still remains one of the better units in the game, and in particular is one of the most effective characters at fighting monsters for most of the game. She does fall short of being amazing, but she is undoubtedly worth using in her route. Fire Emblem Awakening |-|DLC= |-|Enemy (CoY3)= Ending ''Afterwards, she and Alm joined together to become the founding king and queen of Valentia. Her kindness and wisdom helped the young king establish the foundations of the Kingdom of Valentia. The people believed that she was the reincarnation of Mila. It is said that they never ceased to love her from the very depths of their hearts. Quotes Etymology Celica is ultimately derived from the Latin word coelica meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". Trivia In several of Nintendo's promotional materials for the downloadable content in Fire Emblem Awakening info about Celica, she is incorrectly named "Cecilia". Gallery File:Celica.png|Artwork of Celica from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Cellica.png|Artwork of Celica from The Complete artbook. File:Celica (FE13 Artwork).png|DLC artwork of Celica by Masatsugu Saitou from Fire Emblem Awakening File:CellicaManga.jpg|Celica appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Celica card 25.jpg|Celica as a Sage in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Cellica.gif|Portrait of Celica as a Priestess in Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE2 Cellica Portrait 2.png|Portrait of Celica as a Princess in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters